


[Fanvid] Take On Me

by bonibaru



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Pechakucha, Vexercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: Version 1 of the Pechakucha exercise from the Dreamwidth communityvexercises.For this exercise: create a video edit of exactly 60 seconds consisting of precisely 10 video clips from your chosen source text, each lasting precisely 6 seconds, assembled with straight cuts. Make two versions of your pechakucha, with 1 minute excerpts from two different songs as audio. Fade in and out on your audio at the beginning and end of the audio clip.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liang Dian/Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Vexercises!





	[Fanvid] Take On Me

Song: Take on Me (cover) by Wendy Wang and Inga Roberts

_Talking away  
I don't know what  
I'm to say I'll say it anyway  
Today isn't my day to find you  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, okay?  
Take on me (take on me)  
Take me on (take on me)  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two_

Thoughts and feedback welcomed!


End file.
